


Voices

by Narwhalacornadragobot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abstract, Freeform?, How do I title??, I hope I don't regret this, It's Not Great, Jeremy's mind kind of?, Michael is Mentioned, Other, Wow this is hard, but I didn't tag him because it's just once at the end, but I'm posting it becouse otherwise it will never see the light of day, but not really, i don't even know what this is, kinda poetry??, ok heere we go, why did i think this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhalacornadragobot/pseuds/Narwhalacornadragobot
Summary: Jeremy's mind, but abstract and weird. Sorry in advance.





	Voices

Screaming, Jeremy hears screaming. It blares in his mind, pounding incoherently just behind his temple. Everything is a harsh mixture of red and orange, the edges tinged in black. He is moving, but at the same time, he isn’t. His body is moving, but he isn’t in control. The black is growing closer, closer, closer. Everything is black, he is surrounded by void, deep, black void. The screaming is louder now, panicked but incoherent. He’s moving again, he doesn’t know where or why just that he is in control. In that moment nothing else matters, so he keeps moving. The screaming is still there, he knows there are words but he doesn’t know what those words are, he keeps walking. Forward, dark, black, screams, his mind repeats this like a mantra. Forward, dark, black, screams, forward, dark, black, screams, forward, dark, black, screams, forward, light.  
He sees light, a soft warm light. He’s running, a new mantra in his head. Light, safe, warm, hope, love. Closer, closer, warm, hope, love. He knows he could turn around, stay in the void. He knows what is in the void, but he moves forward, closer to the unknown. He is bathed in light, surrounded by it. Safe, warm, hope, love, light. The screaming is still there, dulled by a wall his mind has built. Repeating one word so full of love and light and hope, that the screams don’t seem to matter. Jeremy knows the screams may never stop, but for now, he is safe and warm and loved. He opens his eyes, one word enveloping his mind and body, Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't very good (update: it's bad), and I have no idea what I'm doing but I know that if I don't post this now it won't ever leave my docs. I wrote this on a whim, but I hope it's at least ok (it's not).


End file.
